1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous conversion of solar energy into electrical power, more specifically, to an apparatus which can direct solar radiation to a steam conversion device, to convert water into superheated steam, which is used to generate steam to rotary energy, thereby producing electrical energy, subsequently, remaining steam is captured by a condensation-collector and water collecting system, then directed to generate hydroelectric energy, and ultimately, is recycled back to the steam conversion device. A combustion chamber beneath the steam generator serves as a supplemental heating source and can be initiated when solar radiation is unavailable or insufficient to ensure the water-to-steam conversion. The process of concentrating solar energy to form superheated steam, thereby producing electricity, collecting condensation after steam energy conversion to generate hydroelectric energy, and then recycle the water back into the steam generator including heat reinforcement from the combustion chamber when solar energy is unavailable or insufficient, provides continuity for energy conversion, consequently, facilitates progressive electrical power generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems are available in the art of harnessing or using solar radiation to generate electrical power. The main disadvantage of these systems is that they can only function when the solar energy is available. Clearly, the solar energy is only available when the sun is present. Therefore, conversions from solar energy to electricity by these systems are often impeded when solar radiation is not available, or insufficient, thus, inconsistent.
While these systems in the art may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for continuous energy conversion. Another problem with these systems in the art is that they are not capable of converting solar energy to both steam-to-rotary energy and hydroelectric energy.
In these respects, the apparatus of Progressive Solar Based Power Generating System according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of continuously converting solar energy to electrical energy which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, and which is consistent, simple, and cost effective.